1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having the pixel structure, and more particularly to a pixel structure in which liquid crystal molecules form a multi-domain alignment and a manufacturing method of the LCD panel having the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs characterized by high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, full color, desirable color saturation, high responsive speed, and wide viewing angles are required in the market. At this current stage, some display panels, such as twisted nematic (TN) LCD panels equipped with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) display panels, fringe field switching display panels and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) display panels, have been developed to satisfy the requirement for the wide viewing angles.
Conventionally, the MVA-LCD panel has an alignment structure, such that liquid crystal molecules in different pixel regions have different tilt angles, accomplishing a wide-viewing-angle effect. The alignment structures include alignment protrusions and alignment slits disposed on electrodes. However, light leakage caused from disclination of a tilting direction of the liquid crystal molecules surrounding the alignment protrusions and the alignment slits frequently leads to a reduction of the contrast ratio of the LCD panel. To avoid the light leakage, a light shielding layer corresponding to the alignment protrusions or the alignment slits is often disposed. Nevertheless, an aperture ratio of the display is limited thereby. Hence, polymer-stabilized alignment (PSA) aiming at forming multi-domain alignment has been proposed, so as to resolve the issue regarding the unfavorable contrast ratio of the MVA-LCD panel.
A process of achieving the PSA includes doping reactive monomers into a liquid crystal layer and applying a specific voltage thereto. Next, the liquid crystal layer is irradiated by a light beam or a thermal source under said voltage, and thereby the reactive monomers are polymerized and cured, such that a stabilizing layer is formed simultaneously on a substrate at respective sides of the liquid crystal layer. Here, the stabilizing layer is arranged to conducive to tilting or arranging the liquid crystal molecules in different directions, so as to achieve the wide-viewing-angle effect. Since the disposition of the stabilizing layer does not result in the light leakage of the LCD panel, the contrast ratio of the LCD panel can be increased. Nevertheless, unfortunately, the process of achieving the PSA often gives rise to certain defects, thus bringing about undesired tilting of parts of the liquid crystal molecules. Therefore, further improvement in this regard is deemed necessary.